


Parce que c'est le K

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany a tout prévu ce soir. Bougies, fleurs, musique, soirée romantique et un diner en tête à tête. Brittany projette de réveiller la bête qui sommeille en Santana ... Et quoi de mieux qu'un striptease pour ça ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le pull

**Author's Note:**

> Donc c'est une discussion sur le forum qui a conduit à cette fiction. L'idée est d'enlever un vêtement par chapitre et de faire cela de façon sexy.

Bougies, pétales de fleurs, musique douce, oui, j’ai bien pensé à tout. Pourtant le sentiment qu’il manque quelque chose ne me lâche pas si facilement. D’un œil distrait, je vérifie sur ma liste. Lit ? Ok. Pétales de fleurs ? Ok. Bougies ? Ok et elles sont déjà allumées. Musique douce ? Prête à démarrer. La table est mise et le repas termine de cuire et pourtant cette impression ne me lâche pas.

Je suis nerveuse. Qui ne le serait pas après tout ? Six ans ensemble. Nous fêtons la date exacte aujourd’hui. Elle sait que j’ai préparé quelque chose. J’espère qu’elle ne s’attend pas à du grandiose. Je voulais que ça soit simple, aussi simple que le jour de notre rencontre. Même si le secret n’avait pas été ma partie préférée de cette soirée – c’est fou à quel point, elle peut se montrer persuasive pour tenter de savoir ce que je lui cache – je suis heureuse d’avoir tenu le coup.

Un bip discret me signale la fin de la cuisson. Du bout des doigts, je change le mode du four pour qu’il garde le tout au chaud et ajuste la température. Plus que quelques minutes et elle sera là. Je n’ai qu’à l’attendre à la porte. En chemin, je balaye du regard les différentes étapes de notre soirée. Le diner est au chaud dans la cuisine. La table est prête et dressée. La chambre a subi un petit déménagement mais l’essentiel est prêt. Il ne restera qu’à y allumer les bougies aussi. Même le coffre à jouets est ouvert à côté du lit.

Pourtant ce sentiment d’avoir oublié quelque chose ne me quitte pas. Je décide de laisser tomber. Si j’ai oublié quelque chose, on le remarquera rapidement le moment venu. Une clé tourne dans la serrure. Je me précipite et saute dans ses bras dès qu’elle fait un pas dans l’appartement.  
— Ouf, Britt, souffle-t-elle en m’attrapant, il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça.

Heureusement, je sais bien qu’elle plaisante. Elle ne me laisserait jamais tomber. Nos lèvres se rencontrent et les miennes lui font une promesse que je sais pouvoir tenir plus tard. Elle est à bout de souffle lorsque je retombe sur mes pieds. Ses bras sont toujours autour de moi et les miens entourent son cou pour l’empêcher de m’échapper. Elle cherche à tourner la tête pour observer derrière moi mais je la force à ramener ses yeux sur moi en me léchant les lèvres. Elle rougit et c’est la plus belle chose qui existe sur terre.

Je ne peux me contenir et l’embrasse encore. Je ne sais pas comment cette superbe créature a pu devenir mienne mais je profite de chaque seconde. Descendant mes mains le long de ses épaules, de ses bras, je les pose sur ses hanches et murmure gentiment :  
— Ferme les yeux.

Elle se mord la lèvre et je rêve de la croquer mais le plan de ma soirée prévoit ce genre d’amusements pour plus tard. Elle finit par s’exécuter quand elle est sûre que je suis sérieuse. Du bout des doigts, je la dirige le long du couloir vers la cuisine, attentive à ce qu’elle ne triche pas. Mais elle me fait confiance et bien que je puisse voir que cela la tente, elle n’ouvre pas les yeux.

Je la poste à côté du comptoir, près du bol que j’ai préparé tantôt et souris. Si elle savait ce qui l’attend, j’aurai presque souhaité qu’elle se rappelle comme moi cette journée d’il y a six ans. Un sourire diabolique illumine mon visage. Elle va s’en souvenir. Je la lâche et elle s’inquiète immédiatement.  
— Britt ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

— Pas encore, répondis-je en fermant la porte.  
Je mets un tour de clé et toutes les issues sont maintenant condamnées. Elle est à moi. Je m’avance attrapant le bol d’une main. Heureusement qu’elle porte une tenue que je peux salir, sans lui donner une seconde pour penser, je verse la farine puis le lait et enfin le sucre sur ses cheveux. Ses yeux s’ouvrent choqués. Elle crachote à travers le nuage blanc. Enfin, elle met plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui me laisse le temps de m’échapper de l’autre côté du comptoir.

Je ne compte pas lui rendre la tâche facile non plus. Elle se ressaisit, ouvre le frigo et les armoires à la recherche de munitions. Je la nargue avec ma bouteille à la main. J’avais pris soin de vider le tout avant son arrivée ce soir. Tout ce qui lui reste est une boite à moitié vide d’œufs. Pas assez pour tenir un siège.

— Tu vas payer, Britt !  
Sa menace ne me fait pas peur. Je la regarde s’approcher, scrutant le moindre de ses mouvements. Juste comme il y a six ans. Un sourire gigantesque s’épanouit sur mon visage.  
Il nous faut une heure pour terminer la bagarre, nettoyer le tout et prendre une douche … ensemble. Le diner est avalé et il ne reste que quelques miettes sur la table. Elle est assise, appuyée sur le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux fermés, une expression ravie sur son visage. Elle sent mon regard et ouvre les yeux, me détaillant à son tour. Sa bouche s’ouvre pour parler mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

Lentement, je me lève. Chaque mouvement est chorégraphié avec soin. Tout en grâce, je contourne la table. J’essaye de rester légère, aérienne. Ses yeux s’écarquillent et noircissent. Je souris à peine, gardant cette part de mystère qui la fait chavirer à chaque fois. Me penchant devant elle, appuyée sur les bords de la chaise, je murmure à son oreille, ma voix rendue presque rauque par le désir :  
— Dans cinq minutes, chambre.

Il n’y a pas besoin de plus. Lorsque je m’écarte, elle avale difficilement et hoche de la tête son accord. Je me détourne, veillant à balancer mes hanches à chaque pas. Je m'arrête sur le seuil de la porte, un bref coup d'oeil derrière moi accroche son attention. Je laisse mon sourire grandir et le sien me répond, plus hésitant. Si seulement, elle savait ce qui l’attend ce soir. Centimètre après centimètre, j’enlève le pull qui m’a tenu chaud toute la soirée, étirant mes bras et cambrant ma silhouette, ne rompant le contact visuel que lorsqu'il faut passer l'étoffe par-dessus ma tête. Ma chemise remonte un peu dévoilant le bas de mon dos. Derrière moi, un faible gémissement lui échappe. Oh oui, ce soir, c’est l’heure de jouer.


	2. Les Chaussettes

Elle m’observe comme si je suis devenue le plus appétissant désert sur terre. J’avoue que cette idée ne m’est venue que quand je l’ai vue ouvrir, pour la première fois de notre vie commune, une fenêtre d’un calendrier de l’avent. Son regard s’était illuminé, presque de la même manière que pour moi. Ses doigts, doux et précautionneux, avaient sorti le petit chocolat. Elle ne l’avait pas mangé tout de suite, préférant le déposer bien en vue sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle avait rangé le calendrier avant de croquer doucement, sensuellement le petit bout de chocolat. L’action m’avait fascinée et je l’avais observée jour après jour ouvrir chaque case et répéter le même rituel. C’était intriguant, c’était ce genre de petites choses qui me faisaient tomber chaque jour un peu plus amoureuse d’elle.

J’avance, fermant la distance entre nous. Son regard est noir de désir, fixé au mien. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle sait que ce soir, c’est mon tour de mener la danse. Si elle savait. Je souris, elle hésite. Dans ma tête, la musique démarre. C’est un tempo doux, lancinant. Je bouge en rythme, ondulant des hanches jusqu’aux épaules. Son corps suit le mien. Ses mains, sages, reposent sur mes hanches. Elles n’en bougeront pas. Chaque fois qu’elle essaye, je les ramène là, si bien qu’elle comprend rapidement le message.

Je me colle contre elle, susurrant des promesses au creux de son oreille. Je la repousse pas à pas, avec juste un doigt sur sa poitrine, vers le lit. Elle s’y allonge mais je me recule. Il n’est pas encore temps pour le plat principal. Je veux que grâce à ce soir, tout recommence. Elle tente de me retenir mais je fais non de la tête. Elle me laisse m’échapper.

Mais avant de recommencer, je vais réveiller ce feu qui dort au fond d’elle, cette bête qui n’attend qu’une mince ouverture pour sortir. Elle se relève sur ses coudes, se demandant visiblement ce que j’ai l’intention de faire. Mes mains caressent mon corps, ma peau encore couverte. Mon regard est vrillé dans ses yeux tandis que ceux-ci suivent mes moindres mouvements. Je souris, un peu, si peu.

Je recule jusqu’à ce que mon dos heurte la porte de notre armoire. Elle est entrouverte et je n’ai pas à y jeter un œil pour attraper ce dont j’ai besoin. L’étoffe glisse dans mes doigts, sur mon corps. J’en joue, les faisant passer d’une main à l’autre. Je la fixe, attendant de voir si elle a compris. Elle ne fait pas un mouvement. Sa bouche est entrouverte, laissant passer à peine assez d’air. Elle semble avoir oublié où elle était.

Je souris. Un pas après l’autre, je couvre la moitié de la distance entre nous. Ses yeux sont hypnotisés par la soie chatoyante que je m’amuse à faire danser autour de moi. Tous les sons sont étouffés par le tapis, je peux donc entendre chaque respiration qu’elle prend. Ce rythme fait battre mon cœur, doucement. Je suis bien décidée à aller jusqu’au bout.

Je brise sa transe en arrêtant mes mouvements. Les étoffes tombent à mes pieds sans bruit. Ses yeux se relèvent, rencontrent les miens. Sans briser ce contact retrouvé, je m’avance jusqu’au lit. Je m’appuie sur elle, attrapant ses lèvres dans un baiser tandis que mes doigts défont un à un les boutons de son chemisier. Elle proteste, tente de faire pareil avec moi mais j’écarte ses mains.

J’écarte les pans de sa chemise, révélant son soutien-gorge noir. Ma tête remonte, échappant à son emprise. Elle reste couchée, les yeux fermés pendant quelques secondes. Doucement, je rampe sur son corps parsemant la peau découverte de quelques baisers. Sa respiration est beaucoup plus hachée maintenant.

Je sais que c’est réel et cela fait tant de bien. J’atteins le bord du lit et ses pieds. Coulant à genoux sur le sol, je suis à son niveau. Je m’empare de son pied droit, remontant légèrement son pantalon pour déposer mes lèvres sur sa peau. Centimètre par centimètre, je fais glisser sa chaussette. Elle ne bouge pas, les yeux fixés au plafond. Le seul son brisant le silence est celui de sa respiration. Elle rythme mes gestes, mes pressions, mon jeu de ce soir.

Je laisse tomber le vêtement à côté du lit. Le pied gauche me prend moins de temps encore. Elle est surprise lorsque je m’écarte et ses yeux suivent le mouvement de mes mains. Le bout de mes doigts effleure mes lèvres et je ferme les yeux, profitant de l’instant. Elles glissent le long de ma gorge, soulignent le cœur qu’elle m’a offert pour mon dernier anniversaire. Descendant entre mes seins, sur mon ventre et le long de mes jambes, elles s’emparent enfin du bord d’une chaussette. En équilibre sur un pied, je la retire à mon tour.

Après avoir enlevé les deux, je rouvre les yeux et découvre son désir de me toucher au fond des siens. Ramassant les deux écharpes de soie, je me dirige vers le lit. Pas question qu’elle perturbe le divertissement que j’ai prévu ce soir.


End file.
